The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to roller conveyors supported on air bearings.
Conventional conveying systems, such as flat-belt conveyors, modular-plastic-belt conveyors, and free- and powered-roller conveyors have many components. Conveyors with many parts cause problems in food applications because they provide harbors for dirt, grime, and other undesirable materials. Motors, gearboxes, roller bearings, shafts, pulleys, and sprockets can all collect food particles and require regular cleaning. And because the components must meet rigorous food-use standards, the cost of conveyors in food applications is high. Conventional free- and powered-roller conveyors are normally avoided in food-contact applications because their axles and bearings are subject to contamination.